1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for a medicinal liquid, more particularly to a container for a medicinal liquid, wherein the container is gas-tight and liquid-tight.
2. Related Art
EP-0 182 094 A2 sets forth a bottle-shaped pack comprising an outer container which is stiff in respect of shape and an inner container which is disposed in the outer container and which is in the form of an easily deformable bag for containing the filling material. The preform is produced by co-extrusion of two coaxial tubular portions. The two portions comprise two thermoplastic materials which are not joined together. The preform is expanded in a blow molding mold. A welded seam is provided at the flat bottom of the inner container. The flat bottom which is formed on the outer container has an opening in the form of a slot. The outer container and the inner container are connected together in a positively locking relationship in the region of the discharge opening. That pack is produced substantially in one working operation.
The filling material is discharged from the container by means of a pump which is disposed in the discharge opening. The pump causes the inner container to deform as its volume decreases. Air passes into the space between the outer container and the deformed inner container, through the open slot in the flat bottom of the outer container, thereby preventing the occurrence of a reduced pressure in that intermediate space. The inner container does not involve a fixed contact with respect to the outer container, except in the region of the discharge opening. The pack can be provided with a dip tube which extends almost as far as the flat bottom and which holds the inner container in the extended condition. That pack can be satisfactorily used and completely emptied, only when it is in a given position in space.
A tubular bag of composite foil is described in EP-0 620 165 A1. The composite foil comprises at least an outwardly disposed plastic foil and an inwardly disposed metal foil. The tubular bag is closed at both ends in a sack-like configuration. The bag is provided with a desired-rupture location, by means of which it can be reliably opened at that point. A tubular bag of that kind serves to store a hardenable material which is expelled from the tubular bag by means of an expelling device.
EP-0 068 653 A1 describes a flexible and collapsible container which is intended for one-trip use and which is made from a foil and which is used in a suction or feeding bottle which can be used a plurality of times. The one end of the container is open while the other end is closed by means of a welded seam and provided with a tongue portion. The tongue portion is clamped in a gap provided at the bottom of the suction or feeding bottle. That provides that the bag-like container is constantly held in an extended condition in the suction or feeding bottle.